In the past, there have been proposed a variety of combination tools designed for the use of the outdoorsman such as a hunter, fisherman, camper, hiker, military personal or other persons traveling light in the outdoors, who may want a simple multi-purpose device which can be carried on the person but be readily available, however, the prior art has provided tools which are clumsy, bulky or complicated such as the survival tool of U.S. pat. No. b 4,727,609, which includes a shovel blade, axe, hammer, knife blade, and a bow and arrow. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,186 teaches a complicated two knife system and a hollow handle which leaves one of the knives exposed while not in use.